The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of recognizing a channel number of a broadcast program if a user watches the broadcast program provided from a set-top box connected to the display device.
Digital TV services using a wired or wireless communication network have become common. The digital TV service can provide various services that could not be provided in an existing analog broadcast service.
For example, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) or a smart TV service, which is a type of a digital TV service, provides a bi-directional service that allows a user to actively select a type of a program to be watched, a watching time, and the like. The IPTV or the smart TV service may provide various additional services based on the bi-directionality, for example, Internet browsing, home shopping, online games, and the like.
Such an existing TV may be connected to the set-top box to provide a broadcast program input from the set-top box.
However, the existing TV can acquire Electronic Program Guide (EPG) information from the set-top box, but a user cannot know a channel number of a broadcast program that the user is watching.
Since the existing TV cannot know the channel number of the broadcast program, the existing TV cannot recommend another channel to the user or provide information on channels of broadcast programs.
Therefore, the user could not use functions associated with channels or broadcast programs provided by the TV by using only a remote control device without using a remote control device of the TV.